leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Sandbox/Ability bank
This blog is more of a note-to-self. However, feedback is encouraged and welcomed as it will help me turn these abilities into prospective champions. Passives ;Income/Gold * Whenever you kill an enemy there is a chance they will drop credits. Credits can be collected by you or your allies to earn bonus gold. * You can and items from anywhere on the field and your will return to the store for you. Only one item can be purchased or sold in this fashion at a time. ;Resource-based * Whenever a nearby allied champion activates an ability that costs less mana than your current energy, you pay the cost instead. You will not regenerate energy while in combat. * If you lack the mana to cover your ability costs, you will pay the difference with health. Abilities can be cast at any health value, but will not reduce health below 1. * You cannot die so long as you have mana. While at 1 health, excess damage is dealt to your mana pool and your health regeneration is halted. ;Defensive * You take 10% reduced damage from behind. * When your health drops below 25%, you release a shockwave that knocks all nearby enemies away. This cannot happen again for 60 seconds. ;Spell Weaving * After using an ability, you ignore unit collision and cannot be slowed for 2.5 seconds. * Landing your abilities grants 5% spell penetration for a few seconds. This effect stacks. * Whenever you land an ability you gain X% bonus movement speed for a short duration. This bonus stacks. Additionally, you gain ability power equal to your bonus movement speed. ;Mobility * You gain stealth while moving within 300 units of impassible terrain that persists for 0.5 seconds upon leaving the area. This cannot happen if you've dealt damage in the last 3 seconds, or have taken damage from an enemy champion in the last 6 seconds. Dealing damage will break stealth. ;Miscellaneous * Enemies that remain within 1000 units of you for more than 8 seconds have their magic resistance severely reduced. The reduction lasts so long as they remain in range. (Uses the ground-based timer indicators, only in reverse). * You and nearby allied gain a buff. Whenever a buffed ally dies, all other buffed allies gain an additional stack of the buff for a short duration. * You periodically summon a mindseeker that will follow you around. Whenever a nearby enemy champion casts a spell (1200 range), the mindseeker will chase - dealing magic damage and briefly silencing them. You can have up to 3 three mindseekers. (May or may not be targetable; may or may not have a cooldown between triggering.) * The last enemy champion to kill you is marked as your nemesis. Your basic attacks deal bonus damage and your abilities have bonus effects against your nemesis. * You have bonus stats. This bonus doubles if a nearby allied champion dies. * When you first rank an ability, it will begin cycling between a pool of possible abilities (similar to Pick A Card). Activating the ability will lock in the selection. Upon respawning, all abilities much be reselected. * Upon scoring a champion kill or being killed, you gain a random mutation from a pool of possible mutations. While the resulting mutation is random, your chance to receive a particular mutation is influenced by how you're achieving kills or how you are dying. * When a nearby allied champion dies, you resurrect their spirit for X seconds. Resurrected champions fight as autonomous minions alongside you. If you die while in combat, your spirit will carry on as an autonomous minion for an additional X seconds - continuing the assault upon your final target. Resurrected allies will follow your spirit as they would you. Actives ;Core Damage * You fire two individual skill shots that converge on a target location, dealing damage to enemies they pass through. When the two missiles meet, they explode dealing damage in an area. Enemies can be damaged by up to two missiles or the explosion, not both. * You lock onto the target enemy and begin attacking them with bonus attack speed and attack range. The attacks are uninterrupted by movement or facing-direction. The onslaught lasts for 3 seconds but ends early if the target exceeds your attack range. Can be interrupted by attack-inhibiting crowd control. (And then came out.) * You begin charging, increasing the area of effect of Grand Skyfall over the next 2 seconds. After at least 0.5 seconds or after fully charging, you jump into the air for 3 seconds. While in the air, you have vision of between X and X radius area and gain the ability to cast Grand Skyfall. ** You hurtle toward the target area, causing massive physical damage to any enemies within at the target location when you come crashing into the ground. * After channelling for 2 seconds, you jump into the air for 3 seconds. While in the air, you have vision of a massive area and gain the ability to cast Grand Skyfall. ** You hurtle toward the target area, causing massive physical damage to any enemies within at the target location when you come crashing into the ground. * You pick up the target enemy champion, suppressing them for up to 0.75 seconds. During that time, you can activate Seismic Toss again to hurl the target up to 1000 units in the target direction. The target takes 20 / 40 / 60 physical damage for every enemy unit they pass through. If the target strikes terrain, they will take 100 / 200 / 300 further damage and are slowed by 99%, which decays over 1 second. * You pick up the target enemy champion, suppressing them for up to 0.75 seconds. During that time, you can activate Seismic Toss again to hurl the target up to 1000 units in the target direction. The target takes 100 / 175 / 250 physical damage if they strike terrain and will ricochet into the air. If you catch them, you throw them second time. The second time the target hits terrain they take the same damage but are instead slowed by 99%, which decays over 1 second. ;Crowd Control * You blast the target enemy, dealing damage and knocking their spirit 850 units away from its body. For up to 2.5 seconds, the target controls their disembodied soul but unable to perform any action except for movement; while their body remains immobile and vulnerable at the point of impact. Soul Split ends early if the soul returns to its body. * You snare the target enemy for 1.5 / 1.75 / 2 / 2.25 / 2.5 seconds. The cooldown of this ability is reduced every time you damage the target while the snare persists. * You create a point of unstable magic at the target location. After 0.5 seconds, the unstable magic releases a bolt of electricity that travels toward you. If the bolt strikes an enemy, they will take magic damage and be stunned for between 1 and 2 seconds depending on how far the bolt has travelled. If the bolt reaches you, you absorb it and gain magic penetration for 5 seconds. * You create an area of unstable magic at the target area for 3 seconds. If you land an ability against an enemy standing on unstable magic, they will take additional damage become stunned for 1.5 seconds. This can only happen once per enemy per cast. * You spawn a mindseeker at the target location which will sit idle for up to 3 seconds. If a nearby enemy champion casts a spell during this time, the mindseeker will chase them for up to 3 seconds - dealing magic damage and silencing them if it hits them. * You begin channeling for up to 2 / 2.5 / 3 seconds, charming all enemies facing you and any enemy that turns to face you for the duration of the channel. * You instantly ground all nearby dashing champions, dealing magic damage and briefly stunning them. * You hurl a magical fetter forward, damaging and slowing the first enemy it hits for ~2 seconds and marking them. During that time, you can activate this ability again to hurl a second fetter forward. Successfully marking two different enemies will cause them to be pulled together, dealing additional damage and leaving them rooted for a further 0.5 seconds. * You smash the ground, sending a tremor forward in a line that damages enemies hit. All enemies in a small area at maximum range or when reactivated are knocked toward you. ;Defensive * You fire a wave of energy forward in a line that completely destroys any projectile-based ability that it passes through. (And then came out.) * You parry the next champion basic attack to strike you in the next 1.5 seconds. If an attack is blocked, the target is marked and you gain the ability to active Counter for 3 seconds. ** You blink to the opposite side of the marked target (relative to your current positive) and perform one basic attack. * You perform a evasive spin that dissipates all projectiles that come within ~125 units of you over the next 1 second. * You raise your shield above your head, shielding yourself and allies within a square area for the next few seconds. The shield will destroy all hostile projectiles, and will obstruct enemy unit collision. * You raise your shield, reducing all damage and crowd control effects you take from the front by 10 / 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 % for 2 seconds. The damage reduction is doubled against projectiles. After those 2 seconds, you gain 30 % bonus movement speed for 2 seconds and your next attack within that time is guaranteed to critically strike. ;Mobility * You phase out of reality for a short duration, becoming untargetable and unable to perform any action except for movement. Possibly invulnerable too. * You instantly trade places with the target minion or small monster. * This ability is a vector skill shot. You instantly blink to the target location and then dash in the target direction, dealing magic damage and knocking back enemies you pass through. ;Utility * You summon a vehicle at the target location. Any allied champion can interact with the vehicle to mount it, gaining a new set of abilities for up to 15 seconds. The vehicle has three one-use abilities, and the rider can press R to dismount early. * You blast your target dealing magic damage. Residue from the blast falls to the floor, which an ally can pick up to replenish 40 / 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 mana or 30 energy. * You blast your target dealing magic damage. Allied champions surrounding the target replenish 30 / 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 mana or 30 energy. * You form a tether with target allied champion. While the tether persists, you each gain something. * You inject a nest of voidspawn within the target, causing them to take magic damage every second for / seconds. If the target dies during that time, / voidlings will spawn. ;Miscellaneous * Missing mana scalings on damaging abilities, i.e. . Ryze's old passive used to function similarly, except it grant AP based on his missing mana * A blind that only works on projectile-based ranged champions: "Target's basic attacks become linear, colliding skill shots." ** Kayle and Thresh's attacks could become ground-targeted. * Health regeneration scalings. ** I'm currently drafting a champion that gains bonus stats while in combat at a rate equal to his health regeneration, up to a cap (sort of like True Grit). * A skill shot that bounces off of terrain. * A new Karma/Dualism champion that switches between being a mage and a support (something that got lost in Karma's remake, but is still a strong theme that should be explored). Smite's Hel stance based mechanic could be ideal for creating a new dualism champion that doesn't step on Mantra's toes. Kassadin * (new innate) ** Kassadin perpetually ignores unit collision and each of his basic abilities has a cooldown of seconds, irrelevant of individual rank. This is affected by cooldown reduction. Version 1= * (new Q) ** Kassadin hurls an orb in the target direction that deals 60 / 75 / 90 / 105 / 130 magic damage to all enemies in its path. At maximum range or if it hits an enemy champion, the orb slows to a stop and expands. After a 0.5 second delay, the orb contracts - pulling surrounding enemies inward and dealing 60 / 85 / 110 / 135 / 160 magic damage. |-| Version 2= * (Q) - Something is needed to make this ability... interesting. **Renamed Nether Strike. **No longer interrupts the target. **No longer shields. Standard= * (W) **Passive magic damage changed to 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 from 20 . **Active no longer innately restores mana. ** Empowered attacks against champions will consume a stack of and replenish . |-| Critical Strike Rework= * (W) - **Active removed. ** Kassadin's critical strikes deal bonus magic damage. Versus champions, Kassadin's critical strikes consume a stack of and replenish . Version 1= * / (E) ** Stack system removed. ** Kassadin surrounds himself with a nulling sphere for 1.5 seconds that fully mitigates the damage of the next hostile ability to strike him. If Kassadin successfully blocks an ability, he gains the ability to cast Repulse for 3 seconds. This will not protect Kassadin from secondary effects. ** Kassadin unleashes a 1400-speed wave of energy in a cone, dealing 70 / 95 / 120 / 145 / 170 magic damage and slowing enemies hit by 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 % for 1 second.. **Cost: 40 / 55 / 70 / 85 / 100. |-| Version 2= * (E) **Stack system removed. **Cost changed to reduced to 40 / 55 / 70 / 85 / 100 from 80 at all ranks. **Base damage reduced to 70 / 95 / 120 / 145 / 170 from 80 / 105 / 130 / 155 / 180. **Effect is now a conic wave from an instantaneous cone. 1400 missile speed. ** The pulse will now destroy oncoming projectiles. * (revised R) ** Kassadin will consume all stacks of Void Hunger whenever an enemy champion that he has dealt damage to within the last 3.5 seconds is killed, replenishing per stack consumed. ** Kassadin phases into the Void, gaining the ability to ignore terrain collision. After a 0.5 second delay, Kassadin also becomes untargetability and 150 / 200 / 250 movement speed. Kassadin generates a stack of Void Hunger for every second he spends in the Void, which increases the cost of Riftwalk. Casting or attacking will cause Riftwalk to toggle-off. Void Hunger depletes at a rate of 1 stack every 8 seconds. **Cost: |0 charges}}| | | | }} maximum mana per second. **Cooldown: 6 / 4 / 2 Kit Mechanic This mechanic was inspired both by World of Warcraft's Chi system (which I cloned directly on Master Shang) and RuneScape's Evolved Combat. The intention behind the mechanic was to have higher-powered abilities that only become available while in combat. A champion with this mechanic would have "up times" rather than "down times". Your basic attacks generate 5 Fury and basic abilities (Q/W) generate 10 Fury. Your advanced ability (E), the pseudo-ultimate, requires 50 Fury to cast and costs 15 Fury. Your ultimate ability ® requires 100 Fury to cast and costs 100 Fury. }} |leveling= |range= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= }} }} |leveling= |range= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= }} }} |leveling= |range= |cooldown= |cost=15 |costtype=Fury REQUIREMENT: 50 Fury }} }} |leveling=''Available at level 1 and can be ranked 4 times.'' |range= |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=Fury }} }} Category:Custom champions